


Stepping Stones

by Ratchet171



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchet171/pseuds/Ratchet171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots in the Undertale universe. See individual chapter for details. Chapter 4: Cause we're snowed in, get it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwanted Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bone zone is closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton Ex

A quiet rapping on the door woke Sans from his afternoon snooze. It was a lazy Saturday in the brothers' household and he had fallen asleep watching news reports of an incoming blizzard. Lazily sliding off the couch, he trudged up to the door and opened it a crack to be greeted by Mettaton. He wasn't especially pleased to see the robot but he still kept his ever-present grin plastered across his face.

"Oh, it's you… Would your darling brother happen to be home?" Mettaton asked, slightly surprised to see the shorter skeleton up for a change.

Without missing a beat, "nope."

Not a moment later there was a loud crash followed by a "NYEH" of discontent from deeper within the house. His grip on the door unconsciously tightened.

"SANS! QUIT LEAVING YOUR SOCKS AROUND THE HOUSE. I, THE GREAT MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, AM IN THE MIDDLE OF A DELICATE OPERATION THAT MUST NOT BE INTERRUPTED."

Mettaton tried to peer around Sans but he kept moving to block his view.

"Wasn't that-"

"nope."

"But I can see him ri-"

"nope."

"Sans."

"The bone zone is closed." He quickly slammed the door shut, making sure to lock the deadbolt this time. Feeling much more content with himself now, he was about to go finish his nap _-hopefully without interruptions this time-_ when there was much louder knocking this time. Followed by a muffled shout of _"Sans, you open this door right now!"_

Papyrus glanced back stirring a pot with what appeared to be tomato sauce and sprinkles. "Did you hear something?"

"nah, i don't have ears."

"SANS, CAN YOU BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE!"

"sorry bro but that's im _pasta_ ble."

"MY GOD, SANS."

His grin stretched even farther as he plopped back on the couch chuckling to himself. It was always amusing to rile up his brother. At least the pun kept Papyrus from asking who was at the door. Giving the weather forecast his attention again, apparently there was to be a blizzard relatively soon today. Looks like he won't be going to Grillby's to avoid Papyrus's cooking again. He began to notice a slight scuffing noise, glancing around to see where it was coming from.

His grin faltered a bit as he saw written in frost on the window a number followed by "Call me, darling~" surrounded by hearts. He could faintly see Mettaton peering through the foggy glass as well. Sauntering over, he grabbed the pull string to close the blinds, ignoring the "you're dead bonebag" written in fancy cursive below the hearts.

"hey papyrus, is the kid still comin' over to _marrow_?"

His brother shot him a stern look but otherwise didn't comment on the pun. "YES, THE HUMAN WILL BE COMING ALONG WITH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE A GLORIOUS SPAGHETTI FEAST FOR ALL OF OUR FRIENDS. NYEH HEH HEH HE-"

_*riiiing*_

_*riiiing*_

"Oh! A phone call! I wonder who it could be. Probably one of my many fans!"

*click*

_"Finally! Papyrus, darling, I-"_

Sans seemed to appear out of nowhere, snatching the phone out of his hand.

"hey bro, let me take this. i think i smell something burning."

"NYEHHH! MY SPAGHETTI!" He dashed back over to the stove, hurriedly trying to put out the small fire that had started. Sans doubted any of the sauce would survive, thankfully.

"well, like they say …color adds flavor."

_"SANS! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR OR SO HELP ME-"_

_"are you chilled to the bone out there? you will be soon. cya."_

"SANS, WHO WAS IT THAT CALLED?"

"wrong number, bro."

He casually turned off the phone and tossed it back on the counter before situating himself back in front of the TV.

"hey papyrus, looks like the blizzard picked up. don't think we'll be going out relatively soon."

"DO NOT WORRY, BROTHER. I HAVE PREPARED ENOUGH SPAGHETTI TO LAST US ALL WEEK IF NEED BE."

"oh gee …that's great. h-hey bro," he snickered, pointing out the window. "looks like we're _snowdin_."

"MY GOD, SANS."

He knew he shouldn't rile his brother up like that, considering they were confined to a small living area for the time being, but he couldn't help himself. He eventually ended up dozing off listening to another MTT rerun. He wasn't sure how long he sat there dozing, but sooner than he would have liked he found himself seated at the table with a plate of spaghetti placed in front of him. If it could still be called that. Between the burnt noodles, sauce smelling of too many spices to differentiate and the brightly colored sprinkles dotting the top, he suddenly wished he had stayed in bed this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my trash, I wrote this in a hurry.
> 
> Due to the nature of this fic, it will remain "completed." If you'd like to see more or make a request drop a review/pm/favorite/follow (whatever they're called), whatever suits you. I really like this game and the character interaction so I plan to write more. I don't especially like Mettaton or know his character well, but the community seems to like him and Sans being an over protective sibling…


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One way or another he always seemed to find himself back at that door, waiting for a laugh that would never come. Clutching a ragged scarf. Things would be okay again, once it reset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Frisk, Sans, Papyrus

One way or another he always seemed to find himself back at that door, waiting for a laugh that would never come. Clutching a ragged scarf. Things would be okay again, once it reset.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there covered in grey dust, clutching a tattered scarf. Only one thing kept passing through his mind.

_…reset._

_reset._

_reset damnit._

_why isn't it resetting._

The wind picked up, gently gathering up dust and carrying it in the breeze.

 

* * *

 

 

"HUMAN, I ADMIRE YOUR DETERMINATION TO DEFEAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS. HOWEVER, I WILL ALLOW YOU THE OPPORTUNITY TO SURRENDER NOW BEFORE I SHOW YOU MY _SPECIAL ATTACK_."

**Papyrus is sparing you.**

There was no light in the human's eyes. A shadow seemed to settle over their appearance as their expression twisted into a grin.

"HUMAN, LET US BE FRIENDS. YOU'RE PROBABLY LACKING IN COOL FRIENDS, THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM WILLING TO FIX THAT."

A toy knife. That's what they were carrying, wasn't it? The child was coming closer now, their shoulders slightly hunched, bangs obscuring their face.

"Human, have you decided to accept my friendship invitation? It is a heavy burden to have a friend as great as I am, but I am willing to make that sacrifice!"

Light caught the edge of their blade.

"H-human?"

They raised their arm.

_…..Frisk?_

 

* * *

 

Sans was back at his post again. It happened. It reset. He sagged in relief. He wasn't quite sure how far back the kid reset to but he could faintly remember running into them earlier. Resets always were disorienting. He couldn't remember details but there was always a _feeling_ that events had happened before. That he'd already done this once, twice, _hundreds_ of times before. It didn't change the outcome. One way or another he always seemed to find himself back at that door, waiting for a laugh that would never come. Clutching a ragged scarf. Things would be okay again, once it reset. Always the reset. He just had to be patient and wait. This time was no different.

_How many more resets will I have to bear?_

He could see tracks passing his post heading deeper into the forest.

_I can't afford not to care anymore._

He found himself ensuing them, starting to hear muffled voices become clearer.

Papyrus.

"-a friend as great as I am, but I am willing to make that sacrifice!"

He could see them now in the clearing. Papyrus's guard down, his hand extended.

"H-human?"

He didn't have a chance to react before the knife came down. His brother let out a strangled gasp. Sans couldn't see his expression from this angle but he wasn't sure he could contain himself if he did. Papyrus dropped to his knees clutching his chest, heavy breaths clouding the air despite having no lungs.

"It's okay, human… I forgive you." He never stopped smiling even as his form slowly gusted away.

_I can't afford not to care anymore._

"kid… you've really gotten yourself into quite the mess, haven't you."

He wasn't sure if they were even listening anymore. They stood there, expression downcast.

_don't reset._

"i've given you one too many chances. you're in for a bad time pal."

_don't._

**"you dirty brother killer."**

Tears glinted as they rolled down their cheeks.

_"This isn't what I wanted."_

_reset._

He could still feel the magic pulsing through him and the kid's scream even as the reset hit.

 

* * *

 

_"Sans."_

_Is it over?_

_"Sans!"_

_He couldn't afford not to care anymore. He lost his brother but the human was gone as well._

_It was kill or be killed, right?_

_This was a game though. No matter the outcome, the reset would come. It always did. He might not be okay, but Papyrus would be. That's all that mattered anymore._

_reset._

"SANS! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!"

"wha-?"

"You were thrashing in your sleep. You need to stop going to Grillby's before bed!"

_it reset._

"p-papyrus?" Sans could make out his brother sitting on the edge of his mattress through the dim lighting.

_It was only a nightmare…_

"THE ONE AND ONLY COOLEST BROTHER AND CHEF EXTRAORDINAIRE! NYEH HEH HEH HE-"

_**SMACK** _

_No, a memory._

"S-Sans…?" Papyrus flinched back and clutched his cheek as it stung.

"y-you… you bone head…" Sans voice cracked as he raised his palm again to strike. "undyne warned you. s-she… we… we _warned_ you about the human. this isn't some game."

Papyrus shrunk back as he anticipated another blow. It never came. Sans dived forward, burying himself in his brothers chest. Tears pooled around his sockets as he weakly trembled against his sibling.

"you idiot…" Papyrus was speechless as his brother helplessly clung to him as if he would disappear at any moment. He eventually wrapped two boney arms around his sibling as the smaller skeleton whispered empty threats.

"Sans. It's okay, I'm here. It was just a bad dream."

He didn't bother trying to explain that it wasn't a dream. None of it was.

"I can't lose you again."

"You won't. I'm here and I plan to stay." They sat like that for a few minutes more before he finally pulled back.

"Sans, …are you alright?"

"i will be," he said, giving his brother's arm a squeeze.

_After all, the timeline will reset again. You won't remember any of this._

"hey papyrus."

"Yes, Sans?" There was that hopeful gleam in Papyrus's eyes again. He missed seeing that.

"what's a skeletons favorite instrument?"

His sibling groaned before mumbling a half-hearted, "trombone?"

"nah bro, a xylo-bone."

_"SANS."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on some posts I saw concerning Sans actually getting irritated with his brother for a change. This isn't quite what I planned to write. Maybe next time. Or I'll write for the Bad brother AU.
> 
> I realize the chapters are relatively short. Unless I spend more time on each or feel more inspiration it'll probably stay this way.  
> 


	3. Human Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE INTERNET. I'M QUITE POPULAR THERE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Papyrus, Sans

Papyrus booted up his computer and quickly opened the Undernet.

_Tap tap tap_

**Coolskeleton95 has logged on.**

**Coolskeleton95 updated their status:** Just read a great book about puzzles. Ready to test them out on the next human that comes through! NYEH HEH HEH!

**Anonymous has sent you a new message!**

_*click*_

**Anonymous:** hey, I got a question for ya

_Tap tap tap_

**Coolskeleton95:** HELLO, I AM THE VERY COOL ONLINE GUY. YOU ARE WELCOME TO ASK ME ANYTHING.

 **Anonymous:** is your refridgerator running?

_Tap tap tap_

**Coolskeleton95:** WHY YES, IT IS!

 **Anonymous:** then you better go catch it!

_3… 2… 1…_

There was muffled shouting and banging next door before Sans' bedroom door was almost knocked off its hinges by Papyrus.

"SANS! THEY DID IT _AGAIN_!"

He swiveled around at his desk, his expression a mask of innocence. "what's that bro?"

"THE HUMANS INTERNET. THEY HAVE SENT ME MORE AWFUL PUNS. HOW DO THEY KEEP FINDING ME."

Sans couldn't help the shit-eating grin that spread across his face.

"dunno bro. you seem a little _rattled_."

"SANS, NO, NOT YOU TOO."

"wanna taco bout it?"

" **SANS."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a jury in the morning. Wish me luck.
> 
> Very short chapter tonight, thought I'd get this out anyway to continue with daily updates. Everyone noticed it was 150% Sans sending him those messages in-game, right?


	4. Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause we're snowed in, get it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Frisk, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys

It was Sunday now. The storm mostly blew over leaving behind plenty of snow. Snow that Papyrus had no doubt he would have to shovel, alone, judging by Sans' motionless form on the couch. On the bright side it would make for great "sledding," as the human had once suggested to him.

"SANS YOU LAZY BONES. WE HAVE COMPANY COMING OVER IN LESS THAN AN HOUR AND YOU'RE STILL LAZING ABOUT. AT LEAST PUT SOMETHING WITHOUT KETCHUP STAINS ON… AND PICK UP THAT SOCK."

"okay."

He almost face palmed in annoyance when his brother lazily left the couch to pick up the sock then returned to his previous position, now holding the note clustered linen. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT." He didn't receive a reply as soft snores soon filled the room.

Deciding to ignore his brother's antics, he went into the kitchen to get prepared for when his friends would arrive. To say he was excited would be an understatement. He had been looking forward to cooking for his friends for a while now, he just hoped the snow didn't cause any disturbances.

It wasn't long before the three arrived, Undyne and Alphys decidedly a half hour late, blaming it on the snow though Papyrus suspected it was due to other reasons as the small doctor excitedly babbled about a new anime they had just started. Frisk had arrived right on time escorted by Toriel who unfortunately couldn't stay due to her teaching commitments. Not even ten seconds in the door and Undyne had already dragged him into the kitchen sporting her own apron as Alphys sauntered over to the table to greet Frisk.

"WE WILL NEED TO FIRST START BY BOILING THE WATER." He hefted a large pot onto the stove and filled it decidedly close to overflowing. Undyne grabbed two boxes of dry pasta from the cabinet. "THEN WE GOTTA BREAK THESE UP IN THERE."

"W-Wait doesn't the water have to heat fir-" He was cut off as Undyne promptly broke both boxes over her knee then tossed them in the water. "WHAT'S NEXT?"

Papyrus went to the fridge and pulled out a few vegetables. "We'll need to make the sauce while the pasta is cooking."

Undyne grabbed a bowl and tossed it his way. "ALRIGHT PAPS, GET SMASHING!" "Smashing?" "YEAH, LIKE THIS." Raising a firm fist, she began to vigorously pound the tomatoes to a chunky pulp.

"I'VE NEVER QUITE MADE SPAGHETTI THIS WAY BEFORE."

"That's because you've never made it with me!" She went over to the cabinet to look for spices, eventually pulling out everything she could find. "Let's put plenty of these in there."

The two began to powder the paste in a mixture of any spice they could get their hands on. "Alright, looks good to me, how's the water coming?"

Papyrus glanced back at the stove to see flames trickling out of the top of the pot, slightly blackened ends of the noodles not submerged slightly ablaze. "NYEHHH! SHOULD IT BE SCORCHING LIKE THAT?"

"It always does that when I make spaghetti! Like they say, color adds flavor!"

"AH, I HAVE AN EXCELLENT IDEA!" Papyrus quickly searched through the cabinet before pulling out a container of multicolored sprinkles. "AH, YES, THE MOST COLORS. THIS WILL DEFINITELY GIVE IT LOTS OF FLAVOR!"

"GOOD IDEA PAPS, LET'S HEAT THIS BAD BOY UP!" She promptly poured the contents in another pot and slapped it on the stove, quickly turning the burner to the highest setting. "HIGHER MEANS IT'LL COOK FASTER!"

Frisk wasn't surprised in the slightest when the smoke detector went off. It took Alpyhs nearly 20 minutes of fanning the thing before it decided to be quiet. By then Sans was up again and joined the rest of them at the table. Soon enough, plates were put out with slightly crunchy spaghetti noodles with a somewhat brownish sauce covered with sprinkles. In other words, not appetizing in the slightest. Frisk was about to turn their head away when they saw the hopeful gleam Papyrus was giving them. Undyne seemed pretty proud of the meal herself too. Maybe a small taste wouldn't hurt, would it?

…After someone else tried it, just to be safe.

Frisk settled a firm stare on Sans.

"what is it kid? not hungry?"

Frisk shook their head and pointed between the skeleton and the newly presented spaghetti.

"oh, you want me to eat it?"

They quickly slid the plate over nodding vigorously. Sans wasn't surprised considering who made it but didn't argue.

"alright kiddo." Frisk was still curious about where the food went that the skeleton brothers consumed. It didn't fall right through them so it must be some magic related explanation. After a few moments of what they assumed was chewing, Sans gave them a thumbs up. "even better than the last batch, bro."

"NYEH HEH HEH, NOTHING CAN BEAT THE COOKING EXPERTISE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

"R-Really? Is it good?" Alphys hesitantly took a bite of her own portion.

Frisk gave the spaghetti another curious sniff before shrugging and taking a large bite.

"Eugh." Frisk's face screwed up and Alyphs gagged. "Sans, I thought you said this was good!"

"seems fine to me." Oh lord, he had his own plate now and seemed to _like_ it?

Frisk threw Sans the worst glare they could muster once they were able to breathe again.

"Sans, this is far from okay. That's not funny!"

"NOW ALPHYS, MY BROTHER WOULD NEVER LIE ABOUT THIS SORT OF THING. MY FOOD HAS BEEN PROVEN TO BE SUPERB IN PAST EXPERIENCES." Papyrus patted Sans on the shoulder and started digging into his own share. "Ah yes, magnificent as usual. Nyeh heh heh!"

Alyphs still seemed a bit disturbed. "How can you like that?"

Sans shrugged and pushed forward a half empty plate. He never did each much besides condiments. "maybe cause we don't have taste buds. we're skeletons."

"WHAT." Undyne shouted. "But we see you eat condiments all the time. A-And Papyrus talks about how much he loves spaghetti!"

"ever seen the looks folks give me when they see me down a bottle of ketchup? priceless."

Frisk roughly dropped their head to the table.

"hey, kid, chin up… _spaggheti_ bout it, okay?"

He wasn't surprised in the slightest when he ended up with a face full of noodles and sauce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late & a dollar short, right? I had my jury & a day to cry so I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I stayed up til 4am writing. I've always had this head-canon that what if Papyrus's cooking was so bad because he didn't have taste buds to judge flavor (or the concept of what's edible to someone with a body). And of course Sans eats ketchup to get weird looks and laugh about, and encourages his bro like any good sibling since he can't tell the difference in taste either. Just a funny thought.
> 
> I plan to have something Halloween based written. Any suggestions?


End file.
